Spiritual Drift
by Sinsinsyrup
Summary: Summary: Drabbles of Eunwol/Shade's thoughts as snippets of his sub consciousness drifts between the dimensions of spirits and existence.


**Spiritual Drift**

Summary: Drabbles of Eunwol's thoughts as snippets of his sub consciousness drifts between the dimensions of spirits and existence.

Disclaimer: Maplestory belongs to Nexon. We can only speculate the character's stories.

A/N: Eunwol is an interesting character to write. He's filled with many mysteries and missing contents. It was challenging to come up with the premise of this drabble. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it!

* * *

…

White noises… *static…*

…

Existence…

I have always questioned my existence.

'Life'…

Most of us started off thinking that it was special and amazing. However, as realities and the irony of life sets in… We learnt that the world we live in is a harsh place…

The need to survive…

The need to be strong…

To fight… the battles… and… struggles of life…

Was it… Worth it?

-pause-

…

(Was?...)

…

* * *

How much have I done with my life? pause What have I achieved?

-sighs-

Am I happy with where I am now?

(Now?) *dull throbbing*

where… am I?

-Muffled noises-

I don't know…

What happened?

(I… died… didn't I?)

-Static noises start to fade away-

…

* * *

Memory

Voice: "You know… with what we're doing now, we may not be able to die peaceful deaths. If you could choose a way to die, how will you want to go?"

"(chuckles) If I can choose, I'll just want to disappear and not exist in this world. To leave quietly and leaving no traces behind. Like… a gentle wind, leaving a faint lingers of its presence before disappearing."

Voice: "I never knew you could be such a romantic, muffled noises"

"Freud… I want to be free, just like the wind."

end

Freud?...

Lingering warmth trails away…

…

* * *

-Awakens in the midst of darkness and silence.-

It's been awhile…

What happened?

\- silence -

It's dark…

I'm used to this… but… pause

Is this the afterlife? …

-flashbacks of red and aquamarine-

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

-blinks-

(Freud? Everyone...)

-muffled sob-

(I miss you all…)

-fades away-

…

…

…

* * *

white noises

How much time has come and passed…

I can't feel it anymore… time… I know that it exist but I can't… feel it… more throbbing

I don't know any more…

I miss them all…

-pauses-

Do they miss me?

…

I was a nobody… until I met him…

(Freud…)

But…

What if… we never met?

What will the lives of others be like if…

I never existed?

Will it be better that way?

-unease-

Maybe?

-fades out-

…

…

…

* * *

!

A crackling force was pulling him apart. He feels a pressure shattering him inside out... he couldn't feel himself anymore… he was breaking apart…

An ominous feeling had overtaken his senses. It was excruciating and sickening…

This presence…

Black mage…

NO…

The seal stone…

STOP!

something shatters

Then there was silence…

…

…

…

* * *

He felt numb…

He notices another presence…

What? Who's there?

 _It cooed…_

Animal?

He suddenly felt a connection…

The presence seemed to felt his being…

Suddenly he felt a foreign energy… and something taking form…

He opened his eyes to see an aura of multitude colours and spectrum. Its otherworldly form sent chills to his entire being.

It was seeking through his thoughts and memories… he felt venerable… and exposed…

"STOP…" he felt fear… within him.

The presence glinted aggressively. And spoke…

 _"Being of another dimension… why do you resist?"_ A force of shock begins to paralyse his entity.

He felt the presence sensing fear within him. He shuddered and fought the fear away. He wasn't going to give in into his fears…

 _"Why do you fight?"_ two orbs of light appeared to form the eyes. It peered curiously at him.

Surprised by the question… he recalled strong memories of his friends and people he met. The presence purred at the strong energy…

 _"Your desire is strong."_ It resonated in union with him.

Suddenly… he felt a void within himself… the presence took the energy and blinked at him curiously.

 _"Return?"_ The entity flickered… as it move to search his thoughts on 'return'.

 _"To be there… is not possible?"_ it studied him…

 _"But desire is strong for return…"_ it resonates in amusement.

 _"I grant you return for your fighting spirit… warrior of another dimension…"_ The being emits a stronger energy.

 _"Return is not easy… big price… will you accept?"_ it studies him carefully.

"A chance of return… to fight… to live… I accept." He resonated his thoughts to it.

 _"Good energy… Strong spirit… I shalth bestow unto you… Return"_ it glowed to take form of a fox. It surrounded him with a warm and strong energy. He felt a burning sensation within his entire being and it took over his mind that made him blacked out…

…

… … …

…

* * *

*noises…*

*voices…*

He felt consciousness gradually seep back into himself.

He tried to open his eyes but the light blinded him… Eventually… he opened his eyes… to see silhouettes of small creatures with pointy ears and brushy tails.

He felt sore… throughout himself… he slowly allows energy to spread within his body.

He tried to voice his thoughts... to the creatures… but raspy noises took place instead.

The creatures moved away in fear… he stopped and close his eyes…

He felt a small hand touched his face and it trickled dews from a leaf onto his lips. He blinks and sees a little girl with pink hair and yellow outfit offer him some water.

"what? He burted out…"

"Shh… You! No ears, no tail should be grateful we found you." She looked at him proudly.

He blinked in surprise. He tries to summon his strength to sit up.

"So weak! You're lucky we don't eat you!" she put her arms on her waist.

"?" he tested his body… it was so weak… he felt a throbbing headache in its company… he breathes in deeply.

"Take me to town…" he said.

The creatures made a commotion and the same little girl nodded.

"Follow us!" she teleported quickly away.

"No ears, no tail. You're very slow. Tigers will eat you." The little girl teased him as she ran. Even so, she still maintained in his visible range of sight.

They reached their destination and that was when… he realised…

This wasn't the Maple World anymore…

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! This was a short drabble that I wanted to write a really long time for Eunwol/Shade. It was something that took time to develop and with constant editing. I hope you guys like it! Reviews please! I want to know how you feel!


End file.
